onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Usopp/Misc.
i remember a story about a young man who was always saying that a wolf was coming to eat his sheeps, one day, the wolf really came but nobody really believed him, Usopp also used to tell the same lie about pirates, but one day, pirates were really coming and nobody believe him coincidence or not, i think this should be listedDionit 20:14, November 29, 2011 (UTC) It is already mentioned that his name and personality are taken from Aesop's Fables. "The Boy Who Cried Wolf" belongs to that collection. 20:21, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Usoppu = liar? > uso and usoppu mean "lie" and "liar" While it's correct about uso, liar in Japanese would be usotsuki. There is no source saying usoppu means liar. Should this part of the explanation be edited out of the wiki? 18:16, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Incorrect Trivia point I didn't expect to run into an edit war for this, but... things happen. There's a Trivia point in this page that I believe is incorrect: Ironically, all of the tall tales he told Kaya have came true at some point during the Straw Hats' voyage. These include meeting a giant goldfish (as the crew was leaving Little Garden) fighting against a giant mole (against Miss Merry Christmas during the climax in the Alabasta Arc), meeting dwarves (when Robin and Usopp were captured by dwarves in Green Bit) and being a captain (as he is called by all the toys and dwarfs when he frees them on Dressrosa) This point is incorrect for two reasons (leaving aside misspellings and grammatical errors): # Those are not all the lies Usopp told, only the ones we saw the day the Straw Hats arrived at Syrup Village, but in the chapter where this happens (24) it is stated that he'd been doing it for a year by then. # Some of those lies have now acquired a certain degree of truthfulness; for example, Usopp has now met a giant goldfish, but it was in a very different way from the story he told (he said that he met it when he was 5 years old and that he docked on its feces thinking it was land, which is not how it happened); so it can't be said that the lies have come true, but only partially. For these reasons I changed the first sentence to this: Ironically, some of the tall tales he told Kaya have become partially true ... However, my edits have continuously been reverted for the reasons seen in the history of the page, which I believe are mistaken, but since it has already turned into an edit war I'm forced to request some feedback here.--Manuel de la Fuente (talk) 04:22, March 14, 2018 (UTC) SeaTerror isn't the best at reasoning so I'll give it a try. First of all you are correct; for all we know, not all the lies he told have came true. However, since this wiki articles can only be base on thing seen in the series, we can say "Ironically, all of his known tall tales he told Kaya...". The word "known" is basically the line between facts and speculations. Now, in Chapter 40, we've seen other lies he told to the Usopp Pirates and also came true like seeing Cerberus (came true in Thriller Bark) and a Dragon (Punk Hazard), but also stuff that hasn't happened as of now (alien shop owner) so the word "All" is indeed misused. Not to mentioned lies he told since then to others characters. Usopp lies are often consider as foreshadowing, so it is somewhat important to note them. The current phrasing can be changed to make it more understandable. Something like "A running element in the series is Usopp lies coming true." followed by the examples. Rhavkin (talk) 06:27, March 14, 2018 (UTC) That wording certainly sounds better. I think it should also be noted that not the entirety of the tale comes true, but only some part of it or its central idea.--Manuel de la Fuente (talk) 06:55, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Actually we do know they all came true because we saw them. That was about Kaya anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 18:06, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Manuel, the fact that it's not word for word doesn't mean they aren't lies that came true. Let's not nitpick. ST, that is way I included the first option of "...all known..." which only talk about Kaya. However, you can't deny the fact that not only the lies he told Kaya came true, and this is the best way and place to mention that fact. Rhavkin (talk) 20:11, March 14, 2018 (UTC) :Word for word could easily be down to translation differences, so that's not something that should matter imo. : 20:23, March 14, 2018 (UTC)